


incognito

by morganowebb



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Amnesia, Childhood Friends, F/M, Memory Loss, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganowebb/pseuds/morganowebb
Summary: you wake in an unfamiliar room, your mind blank and no recognition of the faces around you.y/n is forced into prostitution after being assaulted in a back alley and losing her memory. she's eventually faced with the choice between her childhood friend and her exclusive caller.





	incognito

**Author's Note:**

> i really hate the summary so i think imma change it soon ://

_ “J?” _

 

_ His head lifted from the dinosaur he was drawing into the dirt with his fingers to meet the girl’s gaze.  _

 

_ “Hm?” _

 

_ “Will we be friends forever?” _

 

_ The ten year old’s eyebrows scrunched together as if he was offended at even the thought of their parting. “Of course, Y/N. I’d never leave you!” _

 

_ He looked down at the dirt again, his cheeks turning pink. “I love you too much to let you go.” _

 

_ She smiled at his reassuring words. “I love you too, J. Let’s get married and then we can live together forever and ever, okay?” _

 

_ “Okay, Y/N, okay.” His head lifted and he stuck out his right pinkie in hope. “Handshake?” _

 

_ She nodded happily, her curly locks bouncing along in joy. Their pinkies linked together and curled the rest of their fingers into a fist, then they kissed their fists and collapsed on each other in a pile of giggles. _

 

_ “Forever, ever?”, she whispered, her eyes gazing up at the perfect blue sky. _

 

_ “Forever and ever.” _


End file.
